You want Independence?
by Deidara-the-akatsuki-artist
Summary: Greenland wants independence. But what will Denmark say? or do? Norway is only a decoration in this fanfic 8D -ffff wishes Greenland wasn't used 8U -stabstabstab- I'll just put it as Norway -shrug--


Bellowing laughter could be heard throughout the massive house. It bounced off the walls, and echoed. The great laughter was coming from the large office in the house. This office was currently occupied by three people, or should I say, nations. One of Denmark, the one who owned the magnificent house and whose laughter rang throughout, Norway, who was a resident of Denmark's home and the other was Greenland, an angry nation, cringing at the sound of the great Dane laughing.

Greenland's brow's furrowed and his fists were clenched. The Danish man in front of him continued to laugh and the Norwegian remained sitting in silence.

"What's so god damn funny about that!?" Greenland finally snapped out, glaring at Denmark.

He finished up his laughing and stared, smirking, at Greenland.

"Nothing, nothing at all~!" He beamed, "It's just...Aha...You're not getting independence!"

Greenland stood there, surprised for a moment before shutting his mouth, which had been hanging open, and glared daggers.

"W-....WHY!? MY PEOPLE AND I WANT TO BE INDEPENDANT!" He yelled at Denmark, who was still grinning and spinning in his chair.

He stopped spinning and put his legs on the desk and sat there smiling at Greenland.

"Cause..." He shrugged. This caused Greenland to become even angrier.

Norway sighed and decided it'd be best to get up and leave before anything happened. He'd come back later and fix anything that could be broken by Denmark, if he got angry. Norway hoped Greenland would be smart and make sure not to anger the Dane; he had such a bad temper.

Denmark watched Norway leave and pouted.

"...NOOORWAYYYYY~!!" He cried laying his head on his desk, "Cooooommmee baccckkkkk!!"

Greenland stood there watching and cleared his throat.

"Denmark, please, my people need freedom!" He said sadly.

Denmark stopped his whining and flailing to look at Greenland, sitting back up straight and crossing his legs.

"Nej...~" He said simply, weaving his fingers together and closing his eyes. He could feel the Greenlander's anger rise.

A minute later, said Greenlander banged his fists on Denmark's desk.

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH!! THINK ABOUT OTHER'S FOR ONCE~!!!" He cried.

Denmark simply smiled and looked at Greenland. Greenland continued to frown and glare at Denmark, panting occasionally.

Denmark grinned and leaned over, and took a hold of Greenland's chin.

"You're cute when you're angry~~" he smirked.

Greenland blushed slightly before slapping Denmark's hand away.

"Don't." He simply said, backing away.

This made Denmark smirk. He hopped up out of his chair, causing it to spin wildly, and jumped over his desk, pushing Greenland into the opposite wall.

"I. Saw. A. Blush~!" Denmark smiled at, placing his hands on either side of Greenland's head.

Greenland blushed, looking away and frowning.

"N-No...You didn't. You're just blind..."He said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Denmark smirked and placed his lips on the exposed flesh of Greenland's neck, earning him a small squeak.

"W-W-What...are yo-u doing?" Greenland said, trying to wriggle away.

Denmark sucked on Greenland's neck gently, licking downwards and nibbling on his shoulder. Greenland wriggled around more, gasping and moaning quietly.

"D-Denm-ark...Stop~!" He tried to yell through moans.

Denmark only smirked and bit down, making Greenland gasp and cling to Denmark.

Greenland bit his lip and gently tried to push Denmark away from him.

"_S-Stop PLEASE!"_ He said in his native language.

Saying that only earned Greenland a smirk and Denmark pushing his body closer to his. Greenland looked down to hide his shame, only to realise something, and quickly tried to hide it.

Denmark noticed Greenland trying to hide it.

"Hm? What's this Greenland? You're enjoying this?" Denmark chuckled.

Greenland blushed a deep red and looked away, trying to pull his shirt over the bump in his pants.

Denmark smirked and resumed sucking on Greenland's neck, pushing his body even closer and rubbing his thigh on Greenland's crotch.

Greenland moaned loudly and rubbed against Denmark's leg, before shutting his mouth quickly and stopping his movement.

Denmark frowned and started to remove Greenland's jacket and shirt, kissing farther downwards.

"D-Denmark...Please....S-top..." He moaned, trying again to push the Dane away.

"Nej~!" Denmark whined as he hovered his mouth above one of Greenland's nipples, flicking his tongue against it.

Greenland arched his back and moaned, clinging to Denmark. Denmark smirked and groaned quietly at the sound of Greenland's moans. Greenland slowly started rubbing against Denmark's leg again, moaning louder.

Denmark grinned and sucked on Greenland's nipple before bringing his lips up to Greenland's and kissing him roughly. Greenland hesitantly kissed back, moaning slightly into the kiss.

Licking Greenland's bottom lip, Denmark wanted entrance to his mouth. Wanting to claim it. Greenland opened his mouth, no time wasted and let Denmark explore, often rubbing their tongues together.

Denmark quickly grabbed Greenland's legs and hoisted them onto his hips, carrying Greenland over to the desk without breaking the kiss.

Greenland wrapped an arm around Denmark's neck, reaching up with the other to stroke his hair curl, causing him to moan. Denmark watching him, hungrily, and interested in the hair that made Greenland moan.

He quickly swatted Greenland's hand away and stroked the hair himself, making Greenland toss around and moan. He yanked on the curl and licked it, making Greenland moan louder each time.

Denmark quickly got bored of the hair and quickly yanked off Greenland's pants and undergarments. Greenland yelped and tried to cover himself with his hands.

"D-D-DENMARK! PLEASE! STOP!!" He sobbed.

"Why should I? You need to remember who owns you~!" He said, frowning.

"B-BUT ---" He managed to say before gasping and blushing madly. Denmark had placed his hand on the inside of Greenland's thigh, rubbing it gently.

"What was that?" Denmark said smirking, mischievously, inching his hand closer to Greenland's erect member.

Greenland squeaked and tried pushing Denmark's hand away as it touched his lower regions.

"N-N-N-O!" He squeaked out.

Denmark frowned and slapped Greenland's hands away and rubbed his hand on Greenland's crotch.

"See? That's not so bad is it?" He grinned, as Greenland moaned and tightened his hands into fists.

Greenland tossed his head side to side and moaned.

"Denmark...~" he breathed, looking at Denmark through half closed eyes.

Leaning forward Denmark captured Greenland's lips roughly, bruising them. Moaning into the kiss, Greenland swiftly reached down and groped himself, making Denmark smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Well Well." He said jokingly, pressing his body against Greenland's.

Greenland flushed a bright red and looked away, panting quietly.

Then quickly, Denmark unbuttoned his own pants and placed Greenland's leg onto his hips.

Greenland yelped and gasped as his legs were forcefully moved and looked down at Denmark.

"W-W--!!!" Was all he managed before Denmark pressed his member on Greenland's entrance and thrusted in.

"D-DENMARRRK~!" Greenland yelled out, clinging to Denmark and moaning.

Denmark just grinned and thrusted in, harder and faster, and each time hitting Greenland's prostate.

Greenland tossed his head to the side, and bucked his hips, moaning. He reached up and yanked on his hair curl, biting his lip and moaning loudly.

Denmark thrusted in one more time making Greenland pant loudly and come, him clinging to Denmark. Thrusting in a few more times, Denmark came inside Greenland, smirking and panting.

Denmark pulled out and flopped onto the ground. Greenland lying on the desk still, falling asleep.

After about half an hour, Denmark got up, cleaned himself up and buttoned his pants back up. Walking over to Greenland, he smiled and kissed his cheek and placing his large coat over him.

A second later, Norway burst in, eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Den---...Uhm...What happened?" He question, staring at the naked Greenland on Denmark's desk.

Norway frowned.

"You didn't did you?" He said angrily.

Denmark laughed and walked over to Norway.

"No, never! He just, went crazy and took all his clothes off and started running about. He eventually tired himself out" He said, taking Norway's sandwich, walking away and eating it.

"H-HEY~! Ugh...I'll go make another one..."Norway said, dragging Greenland to a bedroom before leaving him be and going to make another sandwich.


End file.
